How a Loved One Never Dies
by dabomb99
Summary: My tribute to Eddie Guerrero. You may not have liked him but, read it anyway. It gives my perspective of his love.
1. When I'm Gone

**A/n: This is a tribute to my favorite wrestler, Eddie Guerrero. Even though he is now deceased, he will always be my favorite wrestler. This is a little something I came up with. It includes a song that reminds me of him, a song I wrote, a poem, a prayer, a story, and finally, my condolences to the Guerrero family. Enjoy!**

**When I'm Gone**

**By 3 Doors Down**

**There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...**

Maybe I'm just blind...

_chorus_  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
_end chorus_

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

_chorus_

Maybe I'm just blind...

_chorus_

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

**A/N: When I found out Eddie Guerrero died, my mind immediately thought to his family. This song, to me, fits perfectly to Vickie Guerrero and the kids. Now I can't stop singing it without shedding tears. R.I.P.**


	2. If U Only Knew

**A/N: This is a song I wrote, it's called if U Only Knew. It's not all that great but, it pretty much gives off my feelings and what I think is on Vickie Guerrero's mind.**

**If U Only Knew**

**If u only knew how hard it is, letting u go.**

**Painfully sacrificing my heart and its happiness**

**I can't force myself to feel better**

**All the while, I could remember u**

**I'll never 4get no**

**(chorus)**

**Hearts are broken, the day is cold and,**

**I am torn into pieces**

**I'll never forget the love we made**

**As I remember I hope the pain will go away**

**But in my heart u will live on**

**If u only knew, how much I pray at night**

**Hoping u will be there to hold me tight**

**Loving has its sacrifices I learned that, today**

**But tonight I will sleep and dream **

**That u are here with me, to commit more schemes.**

**I'll never 4get no**

**(chorus)**

**Don't forget me, I won't forget u**

**U r always in my mind**

**I can't let u go; no I can't let u go**

**Baby let me know, how is heaven?**

**Is it cold there? Ru happy? **

**If u hear me I say to u……..**

**I LOVE U!**

**(chorus) 2x**

**If u only knew, how I wish u were with us.**

**Amen.**

**A/N: OK maybe 4 u it sucked, but this just helps me remember him. I dedicate this to him and his family. R.I.P.**


	3. Never Forgotten

**A/N: This is a poem i wrote for Eddie Guerrero. It is about how no one will ever 4get him.**

**Never Forgotten**

**I loved your smile, your laugh**

**Everybody did**

**It was one of the most special things about you**

**Scratch that**

**Everything about you was special**

**But that just stood out from you**

**I loved your eyes**

**It had something, I don't know what it was**

**I think harmony**

**Peace and harmony**

**When someone looked at them, they knew right away,**

**This guy has compassion**

**Perserverence**

**And a sense of humor**

**I loved when u talked**

**When u opened your mouth**

**I listened**

**Making sure I didn't miss a word you said**

**I loved what u said**

**It was usually something positive**

**I loved it**

**I loved u**

**As an entertainer**

**And as a person **

**I could come up with a million words to describe you**

**And keep going**

**Why God?**

**Why did u have to take this man**

**He had done no wrong recently**

**His past was his past**

**And now he's gone**

**I pray at night, hoping u hear me**

**I ask God, why now?**

**Why him?**

**And then I realize**

**There's nothing I can do**

**I could keep him in my memories**

**Pass his story of greatness on to my children.**

**He'll never be forgotten**

**His soul will live on**

**In my perspective**

**When u truly love someone, u never forget them**

**We will never forget u Eddie**

**Because we love u**

**We love u because u loved us**

**And so**

**U r never forgotten**

**A/N: OK, there's nothing I can say. R.I.P **


	4. My Prayer

**A/N: This is a prayer I pray to God everynight. I'm making it letter style.**

**Dear Father,**

**I know I have commited sins, too many times. But I just wish u r listening. I know Eddie's up there with you. I just ask Lord, why did you take him now? He is too young. His family is hurt. The people who loved him are hurt, including me. No disrespect God, but, I just wish you hadn't. but I'm not judging you. You do things for a reason. Bout sometimes I wish we didn't have to feel any pain for it. But u know what u r doing right God? Ok so I wont say no more.**

**Eddie,**

**If u can hear me, please listen. I know you don't know me. But I knew you. I adored you Eddie. You made me feel proud to be a Latina. You taught me to never give up. When u were alive, I would sometimes pretend u were a close friend of the family. Ur wife and kids miss you Eddie. They love you and always will. Never 4get them. Well, if u see my great uncle, David there, tell him I said hi and sorry that I never said bye to him.**

**A/N: ok I cried when I wrote this. R.I.P.**


	5. A Journey Through LIdeath

**A/N: This is a story about Eddie Guerrero and his journey through Heaven, plus a conversation with Him.**

**A Journey Through Li-Death**

**Eddie POV**

**All of a sudden I woke up. If u can call it that. When I stood up I wasn't in my hotel bed anymore. I was in a blank place. Like when you look at blank paper, except I was more like inside the paper. Then I saw a blue door. So I opened it. Up ahead was a path going up……way up. I was curious so I went up the "long" stairs. But once I touched the first stop I disappeared and appeared on clouds! OK… what the he-he-he…..huh? I couldn't finish the word. It was like a force that didn't let me finish the word. Weird. Then I saw a line formed in front of a desk. A person wearing all whit was behind the desk, looking through a book. I went up to a person.**

**The person was all bloody and bruised. He was missing a hand and was limping. But somehow he could walk. In front of him was a guy with half of his hair missing. He looked like a guy from a motorcycle crew or something. He looked really bad as well. I decided to ask the bloody guy if he knew where we were because the other dude looked way too dangerous.**

"**Hey homes, wussup vat-vat- ahh! Forget it! How r u?" stupid question, right?**

"**not to good man, hey u're Eddie Guerrero, aren't u!"**

"**yea, I guess u're a big wrestling fan, huh?"**

"**yea, was. But guess I cant anymore. Wait a minute, how come you're here! You cant be here! You have to put on the show for your fans! For my son! He adores u, u cant be here!"**

"**hey, hey, hey slow down homes. Wat r u talking about? As soon as I find my way home I will. That's what I was going to ask you."**

"**o no Eddie. I guess u don't know where u are yet do u."**

"**no I don't actually."**

"**sigh Eddie Eddie Eddie, look over at that sign" he pointed to a sign that said, "THE GATEWAY TO HEAVEN dead people must go this way people having dreams must go north." What?**

"**I must be dreaming"**

"**now Eddie, if you were dreaming those angels over there would have told u to go north. But they let u through didn't they? So that means-"**

"**that means I'm dead"I just stood there. Shocked. I couldn't be dead. I couldn't be.**

**The scary guy was next on line.**

"**ok sir, what is your name?"**

"**Baron Whinners"**

**The angel looked through a book. He kept looking and looking.**

"**I'm sorry Mr.Whinners, but you're name is not written in the book of life. You may proceed on to hell."**

"**What! Theirs is no freakin way I'm going to hell, you can go to he-"**

**Suddenly, a demon snatched him away. Woah. Now I remember, in the bible it said that if you go to heaven, you're name will be written in the book of life. If not, you go to burn in the flames of hell.**

**Next was the new friend I made.**

"**Name, please?"**

"**Brian Sanchez"So that was his name.**

"**ok sir your name is in the book of life. You may proceed and enter the gate."**

"**Good Luck, Eddie!" he whispered to me. He opened the gate and entered a bright place.**

"**And your name, sir?"**

"**Edwardo Guerrero"**

"**Ah yes, the Lord has been expecting you. But I must first see if he is still awaiting."he looked to the G section.**

"**Yes you may proceed."**

**NO WAY! I'M GOING TO HEAVEN! I opened the gate slowly and there I saw a party. But not a party with beer and wine and songs and dances like bachata and meringue and reggeton. It was a party with food and water. And the songs were a chorus of harmonies about the Lord. I actually recognized the song! Then I saw Brian.**

"**Eddie, you're here!" This couldn't be Brian. He wasn't bloody anymore He was clean and wearing a crown and white robe.**

"**Brian, you're not bloody anymore!"**

"**yea I know, isn't it a miracle! We're in heaven Eddie! This is too good to be true!" **

**And he ran and laughed. I was so happy too. And then suddenly I remembered the angel said the Lord wanted to speak to me. It then I occurred to me, THE LORD WANTS TO SPEAK TO ME! THE ALPHA, THE OMEGA, MY FATHER, JEVOVAH! Ok what was I to say to Him!**

"**Eddie Guerrero!"**

**I walked over to the angel that called me.**

"**Yes?"**

"**The Lord would like to talk to you"**

"**ok thank you"**

**I went in through a door, expecting to see him sitting in a throne, with a beautiful face. But instead I entered an empty room. Completely empty.**

"**YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD SEE ME STANDING THERE, DIDN'T YOU EDDIE?"**

**I jumped. The most mightiest, the most frightening, yet the most beautiful voice had spoken. How did he read my thoughts?**

"**OF COURSE I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS EDDIE!"**

"**is that you Lord? Are you really the Lord?"**

"**I AM. AND I CALLED YOU HERE FOR A REASON, SON. YOU ARE WONDERING WHY YOU ARE HERE, ARENT YOU?"**

"**actually, yes I am. How did I die Lord? Did someone kill me? Did I kill myself?"**

"**NO TO BOTH. EDDIE, YOU HAD A HEART FAILURE. DURING YOUR SLEEP."**

"**what? why? I promise Lord, I have not done any drugs, or alcohol at that!"**

"**I KNOW THIS EDDIE. I KNOW. BUT IT WAS SIMPLY YOUR TIME TO GO."**

"**but Lord, what abouth my family? My friends? My fans? I have to continue the wrestling buissness, it was not my time to go!"**

"**SILENCE! DO NOT DENY ME EDDIE! IT WAS YOUR TIME TO GO!YOUR LOVED ONES, THEY WILL MISS YOU DEARLY. AND I AM SORRY I WILL HAVE TO MAKE THEM SUFFER. BUT EDDIE, YOU HAVE TO UDERSTAND, I DO THINGS FOR A REASON. NOW I CANNOT TELL U BUT JUST KNOW, I DIDN'T DO THIS TO MAKE YOUR FAMILY SUFFER."**

"**IM SORRY Lord, you;'re right. But please, take care of my kids, my wife. Help them move on and forget about me."**

"**I CAN NEVER MAKE THEM FORGET ABOUT YOU. BUT I WILL HELP THEM MOVE ON. EDDIE YOU'RE A GOOD MAN. YOU R MY SON AND I LOVE YOU. THAT'S WHY I ALLOWED YOU UP TO HEAVEN. THAT;S ALL FOR NOW. FROM NOW ON YOU WILL NOT SHED A TEAR OR EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING SAD. SORROWFULNESS DOES NOT EXCIST HERE. AND BY THE WAY EDDIE, THERE IS SOMEONE OUTSIDE WAITING FOR YOU."**

**Suddenly I was outside and someone tapped me on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw…….my father.**

**1 EARTH YEAR LATER**

"**tus hijos se paresen feliz hijo." You're kids look happy son.**

"**si papa el Senor los estan ayudando." Yea dad the Lord is helping them.**

**Through a big hole you can see the kids and Vickie Guerrero moving on with their lives, still with memories of Eddie. And Eddie? He did not shed one tear up in heaven.**

**THE END**

**A/N: nice rite? R.I.P.**


End file.
